


Saving Severus

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Saving Severus

Title: Saving Severus  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #275: The Return of the alphabet challenge -- S  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: I'm not even sure they DO this in England, but they do in my mind. *g*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Saving Severus

~

Severus woke, shaking. Spotting who was leaning over him, he scowled. “Still saving people, Potter?” he snapped.

Smirking, Harry replied, “You’re welcome, Severus.”

“Someone else could have done it,” Severus grumbled, sitting up.

“Saved you from drowning? Something tells me there wouldn’t have been many volunteers.”

“Senseless idea,” Severus muttered, Summoning a towel. “Students oughtn’t be allowed to _dunk_ professors.”

Shooing Severus over, Harry slid in next to him. “Sure they should,” he whispered. “Supplies us with the perfect excuse to stay in bed for the rest of the day.”

Sometimes, Potter had smart ideas, Severus admitted as they cuddled.

~


End file.
